Heart Of Darkness
by iramya123
Summary: She's loved him since he was human. She loves him as vampire. She loves him as a monster. Their loves has lasted an eternity and will continue on forever. How will mystic falls be when a powerful character is out to save those she loves and protect the family she has been with forever. I own nothing. Extreme A/U
1. Uniting With Family

**A/N :Hey guys I wrote this short one- shot but I not sure if you guys want it to become a full story or a series of one shots with different TVD characters. I am open to all suggestions so please review. Your feed back is greatly appreciated. Also, these will be crossovers but put in TVD section of This is Kol x OC. This is a re-write of the original chapter one. Get it original. Enjoy! -Ira **

Dear Diary,

Every night I go to sleep and dream of him. He's made out to be sadistic, unstable and cruel. All of these are true but he's also funny, smart, playful, and will do anything to protect the people he loves. If you can't already tell, I'm in love with him. I spent a thousand years traveling the world without love or any sense of purpose besides power and survival. The day I met him everything changed. He took my breath away with a single look or smirk. He's notorious for that one. I knew I wanted to spend forever with him. Not to be corny but it was love at first sight.

My wish was granted. A witch- his mother tapped into old black magic and he was made a vampire. I watched him go through the hunger and watched him be shunned by these once called friends. Even then I still loved him. It's funny because he always asked to be like me and when he finally was turned; he loved it. He's my Hades to Persephone, my Silas to Amara, and my life. I first introduced my-self to him when he was what I would now assume to be 18. We've never been apart more than a few days besides the times he's been daggered.

Even then, I would sometimes sit by his coffin. The way I feel about is overwhelming. I wish he could see how the world has changed. I haven't seen him since New Orleans where Klaus daggered him again. On the plus side though, Kol has just been un-daggered by his brother Elijah. I'm going to see out to see him in a few days but he deserves some time to reconnect with his family. They have been separated for so long. I hope we can all be a family again: Elijah, Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, and I. Finn is always so boring although his little girlfriend sage did put some life into him. He never wanted this life and I'm pretty sure would try to kill himself if it was possible.

My sire Ira tells me that their mother is back from the other side. I just hope her words about them being a family is true. Either way I won't let her Kol even if it means doing what Klaus did all those years ago. Killing her although I would have to take extra precautions to make sure she stays dead. People have a habit of coming back after I dispose of them.

I remember the last time we were a family. New Orleans is a beautiful place and can do wonders for the soul. People always ask me how I can remain civil and even love Klaus as a brother. My answer simple and always the same: You don't turn your back on family. He is just so lost and confused. As Buddha once said, "No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path." Until Nik wants to be saved, I cannot help him but once he does, I will be there every step of the way guiding and assisting him. We're family. Even-though were family I won't let him take Kol from me again. This was just the last straw. I can't kill him but I can make sure he sees things through my perspective.

I'm conflicted. A part of me is so so happy; I will be reunited with my love. That's the greatest gift I could ever ask for. However, the other part is filled with longing and pain. I haven't touched, kissed, and heard his voice in over 1000 years.

Sincerely,

Aradis Mikaelson

_**Third Person Pov **_

When she arrives in Mystic Falls, everything is so different. Aradis hasn't been here in over a millennium yet this is the one place she never expected to change. A cab is hailed to take her home to the Mikaelson manner. As soon as she opens the door, the lovely scent of Kol attacks her. She takes deep breaths as if it might disappear and she only has now to remember. Isa hear jokes and then Klaus storms in and the bickering begins. _Ah, it's good to be home, she thinks. _

"And the hostility leaves the room" she speaks addressing her siblings once Klaus follows their mother out. They all turn to her shocked beyond belief. "You know very funny Bekah the whole I can't be compelled bit."

"Oh my god!"

"Sister?"

Her lips were twisting into a familiar smirk but turned into a genuine smile once she locked eyes with Kol. Others could say it was the lights but her smile was lighting up the whole room. In that one look you could see 1000 years of love and devotion. It was truly remarkable. He suddenly appears in front of her. Kol caressed her cheek with one hand and pulled her hard against him with the other. He leans and tilts his head. Isa wraps her hands around his neck. Kol's lips are soft and she can taste her cherry chap-stick on them. He's the first to pull away although they are still wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I've missed you so much" Kol confesses.

"I know," Aradis says," I've missed you too." She removes herself from Kol just in time as Rebekah throws herself on top of her. They collapse on the floor in a mass of giggles, blonde, and black hair.

"I heard you died?"Bekah said pulling Isabella of the floor. Tears where streaming down her face.

" I did. Well, it was really faking my death. You know how my I enjoy doing that" She said laughing and taking her hand. "Elijah dressed as impeccable as always. How have you been?"

"Better now that you're here." He said with such sophistication that no one else could match. Ara just gave a nod to Finn with a half smile.

"By the way" She started with a smirk that nearly identical to Kol's. "I'll just assume my invitation to the ball was lost in the mail."

"Hey, we thought you were dead." Her face was no longer moist. Elijah gave her one of his handkerchief.

"I told you she wasn't. I could feel it. But no one bothers to listen to my genius." Kol breathed out mocking them with his tone.

With a much lighter tone as if a burden had been lifted off her shoulders, she continued with the little speech. Most definitely enjoying all the attention she had in the room. "It's good to see all of you. It's been too long since we've been together," she said.

"I have a present for you darling." Aradis turned to Kol who had his arm snaked securely around her waist. The grip so tight it might have killed a human.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything." She chastised but couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. He pulled her flush against him and blurred upstairs to the second floor. He was just as eager for the big unveiling as she was.


	2. Eternity

**A/N: This is the second chapter I hope you guys enjoy. I'm really trying to improve my writing so please be patient with me. Thank you for all of those people who reviewed. **_Thoughts are in italic. _**First attempt at smut: sorry if it's horrible. Enjoy this chapter! **

**Bella POV:**

"Wow, I am definitely impressed" I replied looking around the large bed room. The whole room was lined with thick fluffy white carpet. There was a four post oak master bed adorned with pure white sheets and blue pillows. On the wall closet to the bed, there was a huge mirror that showed most of the bed. _At least we won't have to buy a mirror for sex ._There was a bench at the end of the bed. It had a gray blanket draped on top of it and few books were stacked on the blanket. There are also two small dressers on each side of the bed and matching lamps. I turned to the left and saw a fireplace then shot Kol a questioning glance.

"Yes love, it does work" he answered reading my thoughts.

There are plush two white arm chairs in front of it with a small circular glass table in between and a TV hanging above. The ceiling was painted a murky gray. _That's a weird choice, but it suits the room perfectly. _There was a huge sliding glass panel that took up half a wall and leads to the balcony. Through the panel, I could see chairs and a nice potted plant. _This is the perfect place to watch sunsets._

I openedthe door to the closet, it was huge. There was an L- shaped baby blue sofa and the same white carpet. The closets were empty but it only served to enlarge the room further.

"The whole is room is modern but so elegant. It's so beautiful" I said, stepping out of the closets and giving the room a final glance over.

"You really like it?" He asked feeling a bit self conscious. "I designed it myself."

I looked at him shocked. "It's perfect love." I assured him. He gave a full out smile. Nothing compared to his usual smirk.

_I've missed his smile._

"Well come on! I wanted you to see the dressed I picked. It's almost as beautiful as you" He stated excitedly. He was like a kid in a candy store.

_He's all mine and I love every minute of it._

I giggled softly then muttered a simple, "okay" and he pulled me to his room. In the center of it, there was a stunning strapless red ball gown. When I stepped closer, the light reflected off it and you could see thousands of sparkles. When, the light wasn't shining on it, it became a roaring shimmer. The top of the dress was made like a corset but didn't have the sharp features of one. At the waist part, the dress flared out almost like Cinderella. The mid-section had diamonds put strategically on it and was going up so it looked almost like a tiara. It ended right where my cleavage would if I was wearing it. I walked around to the back and saw the diamonds wrapped around in four straight lines. I ran my hand over them just barely touching them.

I looked at Kol who was on the other side of the room watching me observe the dress. I zoomed to him faster than the human eye could see, and smashed my lip on his trying to convey how I felt about everything; the room, the dress, and most importantly him. Kol seemed to catch on to what I was doing because he kissed me back just as fiercely and passionately. Our tongues intertwined and moved in a dance.

"Kol, I want you." I breathed out as he started trailing kissing down my neck.

"You want me?"

"I need you." I corrected myself with an eye roll while stroking his already inflated ego. Then, I let out an involuntary moan as he found the particularly sensitive spot behind my ear. I grabbed his collar pulling his mouth back to mine. I let go of his collar while entangling one hand in his hair. The other was working unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed my hand stopping me from continuing. I looked up at him confused. Kol picked me up bridal style and the flashed me to our room. He threw me down roughly on the bed but not hard enough to cause pain; only to increase my lust. He was watching me as hunter would their prey._ I loved every single minute of it. _

He removed his clothing offering me an erotic strip tease and discarded them on the floor. He then laid on top of me naked while devouring my lips and reaching for the hem of my shirt. We stopped kissing long enough for him to remove my shirt which was also soon on the floor. I then shimmied out of my jeans. My clothes joined his. The only thing separating us was my bra and panties. Which, Kol promptly ripped off me.

"Hey-"I started to protest but was cut off by Kol.

"I'll by you new ones, darling" He promised flinging them behind us. He started sucking one of my nipples while rolling the other around in his hand. I let out a grunt of pleasure.

"Kol, no more foreplay," I said, It's been too long. I then spread my legs and he positioned himself between me. He filled me with one single stroke.

"Fuck," I moaned out at the sudden intrusion. Kol then started thrusting in and out at speed that was barely human. I was moving my hips in a pace to match his. I brought his face to mine which was nuzzling my neck. I tongues were soon dueling intimately. He started rubbing circles on my clit. In return, I pressed my nails hard enough into his skin to draw blood which made my vampire face come out.

"I'm so close love" He groaned out. "Bite me", he added seeing my true face. I sunk my teeth in him and started to drink and I noticed he was doing the same. That sent me over the edge. I tensed up then exploded screaming his name and a mix of profanities. Moments later Kol did the same. _I'll always love the feel of his cock pulsing inside of me. _Once, he was limp he pulled out of me. _I feel empty now._

"That was bloody fantastic" he said with a satisfied smirk.

I agreed. "Kol I want you to realize that i love you more than life itself and I'm not going to have you be taken away from me again. The last time you were daggered was like the breaking point for me. I WILL NOT have it happen again. I'm done living life without you." I said changing the mood drastically.

"I promise you I won't be leaving again. You are my life and I'm done giving that up. I won't be daggered again, trust me. I promise you nothing will get in the way of our eternity." He said an earnest voice.

**A/N: Tell me how you like the smut. It was my first time writing it. Hope you like the chapter. I'm still trying to improve. Sorry for the wait! Again thank you for all the people who reviewed.**


End file.
